dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Mustrick
Star Mustrick A man of humble beginnings. He is but a student of a regular school, and he has an alicorn with him. Still, he is a man worthy to be respected. There are few things in this world which he cares for more than friendships, and they are certainly not tangible things which could come and go. A nickname he got from his friends was the “Wise Patrick Star”, for he is one who places the most emphasis on friendship, sleep, and the things which matter most to him – everything else comes secondary. He lives in an Alternate Reality Earth, far different from our own. On one side of that world there are the flourishing Alchemists, but Star Mustrick, is the Alchemist that tricked them all at first glance, for he has the greatest gift, of them all… Background and meeting with Heinemba Star Mustrick is an everyday high school student, who accidentally discovered his powers during a chemistry experiment, where he somehow turned the highly concentrated 12 mol’dm^3 hydrochloric acid into concentrated Sodium Hydroxide, resulting in his practical results being very different from others. At first he thought it was a fluke – something which he attempted to explain this as the lab assistants mixing up the chemicals, as his past attempts to learn Alchemy in the schools of the opposite side of the world was unsuccessful, and he was ostracized and discriminated against, which resulted in his shift to the opposite side of the world. However, he grasped the Chemical concepts pretty easily, making him one of the top students there. This, however, resulted in him seeming like an introvert, as he would often dwell in his own thoughts. Soon after, he found a box, written on its side was “Give to good home”. Picking it up, he realized in it lay an alicorn…. Luna? He recognized it immediately from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and kept it, raising it in his house secretly, nurturing her. Apparently she could bring out the potential powers of others. Who knew? For 15 years they lived. For 15 years they developed. For 5 years he had a job, and for 5 Months he finally gained re-admission into the Alchemical Society. Tthe worse had yet to come. It was then that Heinemba came, wanting to mess with love and disrupting it. Searching for the strongest, peculiar form of Love and Friendship, he chanced upon the house of one Star Mustrick as he bade farewell to his companion Luna, now a 1.5 meter tall pony. Luna stood outside, watching Mustrick’s silhouette as it faded from the horizon. Just as she turned around, Heinemba struck. Within seconds, she was held in a chokehold and disabled, fainting into a nightmarish consciousness from Heinemba’s aura. Moments later, Heinemba brought her to an abandoned Junkyard, changing his form to that of a human. Heinemba’s face was an Asian-yellow, coupled with claws for fingers and a long, frightening moustache. His eyes looked pitch black, as if it were from the deepest, darkest pits of hell, and worse. When Luna awoke, she was met with the sight of a white coated gentleman wearing gloves. “Howdy sweet little Luna. Guess where you’re at?” Luna took in her surroundings – she was unbound, yet bound in this seemingly white area. At the corners were things that seemed like torture devices, but aside from that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “Who are you and what do you want!” Luna attempted to roar, but it only came out to be a mere squeak. “I want nothing from you Luna. But tell me, what are your deepest desires?” “…Chocolate…” came out of Luna’s mouth like a barely audible whisper. “Well, here’s some Chocolate Luna” Heinemba materialized some chocolate for her, and she gobbled it down instantly. “It tastes so good! Can I have more?” Luna squealed in delight. “Sure, look at your arm, the chocolates are already there!” Heinemba replied. Luna stared down, sure enough there were some pieces of chocolate, which she ate delightfully. “Delicious! It’s the best chocolate in the world!” Luna continued eating without end. The subsequent events were too gory to be described. For the sake of my sanity, let’s just say that this was the most gruesome thing that could ever happen. When Star Mustrick came back, he was excited – he was going to be ranked up soon! And he also had a jolly good time with his friends. Everything seemed so happy and smooth until he opened the door to his house. The house was ridden with the stench of blood and iron, it stained the walls so much that it was sickening. To a guy who was haemophobic, this struck him even more, and his face was that of terror. He staggered up the stairs, his legs wobbly, face ridden with fear. Upon entering the room, he saw Luna’s mangled form, and a television at the start of a video titled “Moon’s Obsession” As he looked down on Luna’s body, he saw her empty eyehole – caused seemingly by Telekinesis, ruptured galls and leaked out intestines with wood and nails sticking out of them. Floating amidst the pool of acid in her stomach was a clear eyeball. As for the rest of the body, gashes were seen throughout, and Luna’s hooves were stripped to the bare bone. She laid on the floor, seemingly having drunk her own blood before this occurrence. Looking towards the TV, he sat on the blood-red couch, purposely not resting his hands on what seemed like Luna’s hooves – the armrest. Looking at the big, red button which said “Do you want to know more?”, he hesitated, his hand shaking uncontrollably, seemingly procrastinating at the action itself, before finally pressing the button. What ensued was the most Horrifying 5 hours of his life. By the end of those 5 hours, Mustrick was a… changed man. He no longer exuded the kindness and compassion he used to display, nor did he have any sign of acceptance or the carefree look. His face contorted into one of disgust and horror, before turning into that of abject rage and anger. Just who was this man to torture and kill Luna? One who I treat as family? Why did he do this? His jumbled up mind kept going on tangent, finding more and more reasons to hate this… being. He raged and started smashing the TV, then snapping his fingers, making the TV and everything vanish into thin air, causing all the blood to vanish as well. His face then settled to that of an eerie calm. The silence before the storm, it seemed. Mustrick did not even notice that was the first time his powers were far more powerful. He just did not care anymore. For without Luna, all his powers could go to waste for all he cared. Without Luna, nothing mattered anymore. Despite not being fond of violence, he seeked out Heinemba nevertheless, eager to get some form of closure, for all it was worth. He did this to her, it was only his right to repay him with his just deserts. Heinemba sat on the largest heap in the entire garbage dump, awaiting the arrival of Star Mustrick. “What will the Alchemist do? I wonder. Let’s see what this universe’s got!” Heinemba stretched out, his limitless particles expanding across his body, At that moment, Mustrick turned him into the purest of acids, causing him to melt everything in the junkyard. For the first time ever, Heinemba felt pain. It was not his molecular structure receiving damage, but the electrons forcefully being stretched, bonded, and erased. The searing pain was akin to an extreme mutation, where the effects are catastrophic, and the pain unimaginable. The next reaction, was far worse, when Mustrick immediately transformed the acid into sodium ions, wrecking havoc unto Heinemba’s mind as he reacted with perpetually everything in the air. To a being who was truly, utterly a singular, united entity, the chaos which ensued broke his mind to pieces, as he struggled to even comprehend his own existence, let alone attempt to control it. The pain was a secondary factor to this as well. Just as Heinemba drowned under having his spirit torn asunder, Mustrick then changed him into water particles, causing him to intermix with the entirety of the ocean, splitting apart into ions constantly. If previously Heinemba was a perfect piece of gold, now he would be considered melted, evaporated, imprinted upon, mixed with many alloys, before finally looking like a piece of manure. This was just icing to the caking as the water was seemingly the stamp, legitimizing this torture. After 40 seconds or so, Mustrick did the worst thing he could to torture Heinemba – he converted him into 100% pure Francium, instantaneously causing the entire ocean to react and creating the largest chemistry disaster to ever exist. To Heinemba, if the previous torture effects were pokes to the skin, this would be ripping the ripcage out of a person’s body. A distinct shriek was heard across all frequencies, as the pain of a higher dimensional entity reverberated across dimensions. All caused by a single, unremarkable human. To add insult to injury, this human was mocking Heinemba, “How do you feel Heinemba? Do you feel like the Luna you tortured and killed? Do you? DO YOU?!” Mustrick raged in all his anger and resentment, letting it out to the world. “It’s time.” Mustrick whispered to himself. Lifting his hands up, he hesitated for a moment, before snapping his fingers. In that instant, Heinemba was converted into Hydrogen, reacting once more in a fission-fusion reaction, exploding outright. That area would soon be known as Diagara Falls. As the explosion resounded through the atmosphere, Mustrick knew that it was done. Heinemba would almost incapable of coming back from that. But just to make sure, he sent all of Heinemba’s particles in space, converting what was left into a formless, noble gas. How ironic it was. For the rest of its life, Heinemba would not be able to interact with anything. That shred of his mind sent pangs down Heinemba’s spirit, twisting and contorting it painfully. Or so Mustrick thought. At that moment, Heinemba made himself known known. “Ahahaha, so you destroyed my Avatar. I have to admit, it was the first time someone ever made me feel pain, let alone to this degree. So what now? Are you going to continue? Or shall I rip your face off this instant?” Heinemba’s features blurred, taking the form of PSY, “Aren’t I a gentleman?” “You’re sick. Sick in the mind.” Patrick spoke, his tone dark and promising vengeance. “Well, what if I say I could bring Luna back to life? She would forget everything I ever did to her. Do you want that?” Heinemba asked, thinking of his past as Hercule Satan, always recklessly charging into new situations, until actually becoming strong enough to fight. “This runt’s got skill.” He thought. “…Really? Would you do that?” Star Mustrick stopped in his tracks. He had been taught that resurrection was impossible… but could this being actually walk his talk? “I would. But NOT AFTER YOU PROVE YOUR STRENGTH!” Heinemba burst forth, seemingly blurring out of existence. However, Mustrick countered immediately. Feeling the sheer magnitude of how much atoms Heinemba truly had – he knew that his previous techniques wouldn’t work. Yet, a sudden stroke of imagination propelled him to do the reverse. In an instant, the entirety of Heinemba’s presence was compressed, reduced to a single, unfathomably dense atom, and he screamed out in his mind in anguish. The unbearable pain coursed through his immortal spirit, and he, for the first time ever, experienced true agony. Was this how it felt to be tortured? He wondered. Mustrick pushed on, his strength leaving him as time passed. Realizing the inevitability of this tactics, he began to draw upon the atom, steadily converting it into a thin, yet powerful fabric, meshing on top his body. It gave off a luminescent glow reminiscent of holy light, a stark contrast as compared to Heinemba’s terrifying aura. Once Mustrick was confident that he had a pretty good chance of surviving, he stopped the process, reverting Heinemba back into his initial state. Wasting no time, Heinemba warped in front of Mustrick, sending a right hook to Mustrick’s face, sending him flying for miles across the ocean shore. Strangely, Heinemba felt the force rebounding back to him – Did his punches hurt that bad? For hours, they fought. Mustrick took the chance to vent his anger, while Heinemba had the battle he had always hoped for. Deciding to put an end to this, Mustrick, mustering all of his remaining strength, sent Heinemba to another dimension. Just as the portal closed, Heinemba’s body exploded, like the Big Bang, and his atoms were scattered across the dimension, life seemingly being created from him. More importantly, he felt as if he had complete jurisdiction over this new part of him, feeling like a true God. Drawing upon the remainder of his existence in Mustrick’s world, he reconstituted part of his form – enough to carry out what he had promised. He was many things, evil and chaotic, but a liar, he wasn’t. Mustering his spiritual energy, he resurrected the dead form of Luna, erasing her memories of the torture experiences, and her gruesome death. Forcing open a dimensional rift, he crafted the Glove of Alteration, ready to present it to Mustrick. The tumultuous clouds encompassing the battlefield opened up, giving way to the shining rays of hope and joy. Basking in the sun’s rays, he couldn’t help but notice several sparkles of light materializing. Squinting his eyes, Mustrick saw the vague form of… Luna? Dismissing it as a hallucination, he began trying to drift off into sleep, but he was interrupted by Luna’s sudden hug. Looking up, he was met with Luna’s delighted face, with Heinemba’s… human form standing behind? He looked exactly like Hercule, in all of his heroic kindness, and compassionate heart. However, unlike the canon counterpart, his kind face was replaced with one of experience. Heinemba lent his hand to Mustrick, bringing him to his feet, before presenting him with… a pair of gloves? “Here you go. Not many have managed to entertain me, you deserve it.” Heinemba smiled, the first genuine smile he put on in a long time. “What do they do?” Mustrick asked, still skeptical of Heinemba, yet interested. “They are the Gloves of Alteration, crafted from myself, they are the some of the toughest things you can get, and enhance your overall abilities several fold. Through this, you can channel your Alchemical powers through the runes on the top of the glove, each representing a different Element. Not only that, these gloves also have the side effect of boosting your chemistry-based powers, allowing you to execute your attacks with a simple gesture, rather than snapping your fingers.” Heinemba explained, proud of his handiwork. “Thanks! Though I can never forgive you for what you’ve done to Luna…” Luna tilts her head to the side, not understanding what he meant “I suppose that we can still be acquainted?” A simple nod from Heinemba was his reply. However simple this action seemed, secretly, Heinemba was troubled inside. For a long time, his good emotions, feelings and conscience have been oppressed by the overwhelming power of darkness, which resulted in his current state. As such, he felt no remorse over his torture of Luna, but… why did Mustrick make such a big deal out of it? Wasn’t Luna perfectly healthy now? Wasn’t this a good way to goad people into fighting?” Heinemba thought hard, his mind racing. Was this his repressed conscience finally awakening? Time will tell. Bidding farewell, Heinemba disappeared from the area, as though he was never there to begin with. Personality Despite seeming like an introvert, Star Mustrick easily opens up to most people, and is a very amiable person. He first displayed his open heart by adopting an alicorn which he found in the streets, in a cardboard, raising it with the utmost of compassion, even when he is juggling his phenomenal amounts of schoolwork and maintaining a living by himself. Even so, he lacks self-confidence, often receiving the aid of his friends around him to propel himself to greater heights, despite still faring suitably well on his own. He takes the shit people throw at him and turns it into manure, and is incredibly patient – being able to handle insults thrown at him with ease, and is often incapable of getting angry with anyone in particular. Of course, once that certain threshold of his patience is passed, Nothing will save you. Possessions Glove of Alteration: A glove which enhances Mustrick’s chemistry abilities, granting him more focus and power in order to materialize and form any material he needs, whilst providing convenience and efficiency in combat. Through this, he is also able to form a bio-adhesive layer atop his body, preventing enemy attacks from hitting him and discouraging the enemy from carrying out frontal assaults. Powers and Abilities Subatomic Alteration: With a snap of his fingers, he is able to alter the very basic chemical structure of any creature or being, redistributing their protons, electrons and neutrons into his desired material. However, unlike what most expect, the creature which he transmutes is still linked to his spiritual self, which can be separated if Mustrick uses more energy. This sends whatever damage being done to the particles right to the target’s spirit. Now you know why spirits connected to objects are so touchy. Companion Luna – An alicorn he picked up one day. She is now his closest companion. Category:Characters Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186